Ley de equivalencia
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: Una persona no puede ganar algo sin perder nada a cambio. Para obtener una cosa, tienes que pagar con otra del mismo valor. Esa es la ley de equivalencia. Andromeda no conoce el precio que tendrá que pagar para poder estar con el hombre que ama.


_**Disclaimer: **Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a Jotaká Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa de Desafíos **"Buscando la inspiración"** del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

_**Ley de equivalencia**_

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

_**Pareja canon:** Andrómeda & Ted._

_**Género: **Romance._

_**Rating: **K._

_**Lugares Mágicos: **Las Tres Escobas._

_**Hechizo: **Reparo_

* * *

Mira a Ted con los ojos llorosos. No quiere dejar el lugar que ha sido su casa por tantos años. El lugar que la vio crecer. En donde dio su primer beso, donde conoció a Ted…

–Andrómeda –llama Ted a su novia– ¿Estás escuchando?

–¿Qué decías?

–Te preguntaba si quieres que vayamos a _**Las Tres Escobas**_ con los chicos después de que termine la graduación. Andrómeda asiente y se vuelve a sumir en sus pensamientos.

oOOo

La ceremonia de graduación ya había terminado. Todos los estudiantes de séptimo año empezaron a esparcirse por el lugar, algunos riendo y otro con lágrimas en los ojos. Pronto el salón quedó sumido en silencio.

Salieron del castillo y se subieron a los coches que los llevarían a Hogsmeade. El viento gélido los abrazó y Andrómeda se acurrucó en Ted para entrar en calor. La oscuridad que inundaba la noche deja brillar las estrellas y el firmamento parece estar lleno de pequeñas luciérnagas.

Entraron al local y pidieron unas cervezas de mantequilla. Hicieron bromas y recordaron anécdotas de los años pasados. Luego de que se aburrieron de sabor de las cervezas de mantequillas, pidieron whisky de fuego. Andrómeda tomó un sorbo y sintió que la garganta se le quemaba, como si un dragón estuviera dentro de ella lanzando llamaradas contra las paredes.

Empezaron a jugar a un juego muggle que consistía en decir algo que uno nunca ha hecho y el que sí lo ha hecho tiene que beber un vaso. El único que no jugó fue Ted, porque salió elegido como el encargado de cuidarlos a todos, así que tenía que estar sobrio. Andrómeda se reía por todo lo que decía, tenía la vista nublada por una capa vaporosa provocada por el alcohol. Cuando iba a tomar el jarro para beber de él, lo pasó a llevar y terminó derramando el líquido en su regazo y el vaso acabó en el suelo, echo pedazos. Tuvieron –Ted tuvo– que usar el hechizo _**Reparo**_ antes de que los dueños se dieran cuenta y se lo cobraran.

Luego de que Andrómeda se limpiara, Ted le preguntó si le podía decir algo afuera. Ella aceptó y ambos salieron del local, dejando las risas de sus amigos atrás para sumergirse en la fría y oscura noche.

–Hay algo que he querido decir durante toda la noche –empezó a decir Ted. La miró con una sonrisa nerviosa y se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero–. No es mucha cosa, pero espero que te guste.

Trata de concentrarse en lo que le está diciendo Ted y aparatar el alcohol de su mente. Puede ver el brillo de sus ojos en la oscuridad, como dos chocolates brillantes. Ve lo que tiene Ted en la mano, es una pequeña caja de color carmesí, si no se equivoca. Su corazón empieza a latir muy rápido y una ansiedad nace en su interior. «Es un anillo…»

–Andrómeda… ¿Te casarías conmigo? –le pregunta arrodillado frente a ella. Todo su ser grita que sí, pero de su boca no sale ni una solo palabra. Se queda parada sin poder mover un músculo.

Si se casa con Ted estaría perdiendo a su familia. Aunque no se llevara bien con ellos, eran su familia al fin y al cabo.

Pero si se quedaba con su familia estaría perdiendo a Ted, el amor de su vida. La persona que la hace reír, que la hace sentir una princesa, la mujer más linda del mundo. Le hace sentir que es una estrella hermosa.

Una persona no puede ganar algo sin perder nada a cambio. Para obtener una cosa, tienes que pagar con otra del mismo valor. Esa es la ley de equivalencia. Andrómeda ahora tiene que elegir que perderá y que ganará.


End file.
